The Worst of Starts
by archphoenix
Summary: Jack/Sam . Kind of a side ways story to 'Rag Doll'. In the middle of war, Jack struggles to get over Shepard but finds Traynor to be surprisingly charming and endearing. This new connection will make Jack confront her past and what she wants for the future.


Fucking hell, Shepard was a lot of things but Jack never expected her party skills to be up to much and she had to admit she'd been wrong. They were a fucking weird bunch. She was amazed that they hadn't decided to kill each other while they were all trapped out in this expensive apartment. No way could she live here. She'd be too worried about breaking the furniture.

She made her way into the kitchen to hang out with Garrus and that nervous girl. She was kind of cute but she was either definitely up to something shady or was very highly strung, Jack thought. It was a fucking party; she couldn't see how anybody could be so wound up that they were about to burst.

"Hey, Jack." Garrus greeted her. "Not out of it yet like Vega?"

"Shit," She said, throwing Vega a glance as he was passed out on the sofa behind, "no way. I don't get like that anyway. Just real buzzed. No hangovers either. Perfect."

"No wonder you're able to cause so much chaos." Garrus noted.

The shy girl kept looking around awkwardly and Jack smirked.

"Enjoying yourself?" She challenged.

"Oh, yeah." Sam nervously responded slightly high pitched.

Garrus, however, fought a laugh.

"Ignore her, Jack. She's just a little embarrassed after her talk with EDI..."

"Oh, don't!" Sam begged.

"What happened?" Jack, revelling in the younger woman's obvious discomfit.

"Let's just say Joker might have competition." Garrus grinned and Sam buried her head in her hands.

"I did say when I saw her that she looked like a sexbot more than a sex toy now." Jack retorted.

"Okay, fine, everybody's had a good laugh. I need more alcohol." Sam moaned, defeated and left Jack and Garrus fighting giggles.

"Shepard always picks up some fucked up shits." Jack commented.

"Yeah, look at- oh, wait, maybe I should check on Tali. Liara said she was feeling a bit ill." Garrus made a hasty retreat but Jack fired a warning biotic wave that he just dodged.

She smirked as he held up his hands in retreat. These kind of events were always difficult for Jack. She'd spent so much of her life just waiting for someone to stab her in the back that these things took a lot of getting used to. Actually accepting that everyone here would look out of her was a new concept. She'd grown to like them all though - well, everyone except the fucking cheerleader Shepard couldn't keep her hands off. She did have fantastic tits though so Jack couldn't blame Shepard too much for that.

Back when she was on the Normandy she had once wondered whether Shepard could ever look at her like that. Shepard was so light most of the time. She took things so easy in life that all of the things that were expected of her she just seemed to shrug them off. Jack had fallen for that. It was like Shepard could just look at someone and see right inside their soul and peel back all of their hang ups and insecurities. Then Shepard got with the cheerleader. Jack couldn't fucking believe it. Shepard, the one who acts like a puppy dog, with a fucking Cerberus whore who probably murders pets. Jack couldn't deny that it was serious though when she saw them together. It was like they had some short hand where they understood each other and everyone else was locked outside. Jack was glad to get off the Normandy. She missed Shepard but it fucking hurt to be around them. This time and space had been good. It didn't sting so much but she still couldn't help but wonder once more when she was around Shepard.

She headed into the other room to grab another drink to see Traynor at the bar looking forlorn.

"I know, I know, I'm a complete freak!" Sam groaned, barely able to make eye contact.

"So you wanted to fuck a robot, big deal. Lots of people have done worse stuff." Jack brushed off; it wasn't fun to see someone beat themselves up this much over a joke.

"Like what?" Sam muttered, still not making eye contact.

"Shepard's fucking Lawson- that's worse." Jack said absently with a shrug.

"Yeah...I never would have put those two together." Sam admitted and was clearly glad to latch onto a topic of conversation that did not revolve around her.

"Shepard likes to save people and she needs the most work." Jack scathed.

"You're horrible!" Sam protested but with a laugh.

"Fuck yeah!"Jack replied enthusiastically; she'd been a bit tired of this whole responsibility routine- she loved her kids but she needed to cause some trouble from time to time.

"And Joker said you were so nice now..." Sam chimed.

"Joker spent the entire collector battle hiding out on a ship. He doesn't know shit." Jack mocked.

"More than I could have done." Sam conceded.

Jack studied her for a second. Sam seemed quick to always admonish herself but she seemed like one of the only people who had a fucking clue what was going on and yet she signed up anyway. She'd been blackmailed by Cerberus to work against the collectors but Traynor was here because she wanted to be and no other reason.

"You're on the Normandy now while the galaxy is running scared." Jack replied; she meant it kindly but anything kind always came out as cocky and dismissive and she wasn't entirely sure how to change that after so long.

"I know. It's just some of you are legends." Sam whispered and Jack grinned at Sam's self consciousness, as those she were backstage at some massive rock gig and couldn't quite believe it.

"Yeah, and half of the people here are passed out already, Joker broke something just dancing, Tali has got a new tattoo- not that she'll remember- so don't buy that legend crap. We just show up." Jack replied.

Sam stayed at her empty glass in front of her for a long time. Jack didn't know she stayed. She could have found Traynor so fucking irritating. She had no self confidence, was so focussed on the war and really needed to lighten up and yet she stayed.

"Do you think we're going to win?" Sam asked quietly.

"How the fuck do I know?" Jack responded nonchalantly. "Just going to keep taking out as many bastards as I can."

"I do believe that would make an excellent toast." Sam replied, pouring them both a drink.

Jack laughed at Sam this time. At least she head heart, Jack mused.


End file.
